Doors
by Paramore7
Summary: "It would suffice to say that Arthur was...surprised when he opened the door to find a dripping wet Eames at the front step of his apartment door. They'd broken up last week; he wasn't supposed to be here." Eames/Arthur, slash. Series of one-shots.
1. Fixing the Conflict

**Author's Note: So, after about a million conversations with AimlessGirl about how absolutely perfect his couple is, I wrote this. She's already read it, and may/may not have threatened to kill me if I didn't post it. :D Personally, I don't think it's **_**that**_** good, but I am proud of it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even officially sure who owns **_**Inception **_

**so there's no way I can own…**

* * *

It would suffice to say that Arthur was surprised when the doorbell rang. He was also surprised when he opened the door to find a dripping wet Eames at the front step of his apartment door. They'd broken up last week; he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Are you going to stand there and look pretty or are you going to let me in?"

Arthur shook his head, realizing only then that he had been staring at the forger. He took a step back, allowing the other man to slide between himself and the door frame. Arthur shivered when their arms touched. "What happened to you, Eames? You look like a drowned rat."

The forger shot him a look as he accepted the towel Arthur offered him. "I was taking a taxi to Cobb's to test the new forge. Halfway there I realized I forgot my damn wallet." He ran a hand through his damp hair. "Damn cabbie kicked my arse out over by third and B."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up, but he quickly resumed his bored countenance as he sat in his favorite living room chair.. "You walked twenty-seven blocks...to come here? In the rain?"

"Where else was I going to go, darling?" He paused standing there awkwardly, trying not to drip on the floor. He knew how OCD Arthur could be. "Is my drawer still full? The one with all my clothes? From when-from before?" He looked to the ground. This shouldn't have been so awkward.

Arthur swallowed, knowing he should apologize. The break-up had been messy on both sides, but he'd been the harshest. "Yeah, er, yes. Top right. I actually just finished doing some laundry so everything should be in there."

There was an awkward pause. "Right," Eames said. "I'll just go change then..." He turned on his heel and slinked down the hall to their-to Arthur's room.

Arthur sighed as Eames left the room. It wasn't supposed to be this bad. Things were supposed to be better now that they were apart...So why wasn't it?

He looked up as Eames re-entered the room changed and looking as gorgeous as ever. Arthur averted his eyes to the hands in his lap as the forger spoke. "I should probably get going. Cobb was expecting me twenty minutes ago." He made his way to the door. "Thank you, darling." With that he was gone.

Arthur was out of his seat, chasing after him within minutes.

* * *

**Author's Note: This may/may not become a series of Eames/Arthur one-shots. I'm not sure yet. I've got another one written, but I don't like it as much as this one. Hmmm…What to do? What to do?**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	2. For the First Time

**Author's Note: So…these are coming out so easily it's not even funny. AimlessGirl keeps trying to get me to make more, but I'm not really sure why. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inception or the song this was inspired by "For the First Time" by the Script.**

* * *

"Give me one of your strongest...whatever, mate."

Eames flopped onto the bar stool, weary from the day's adventures. Adventures...That was one way to word it.

Eames had come home from the bar to find Arthur sitting at the kitchen counter, sighing and running a hand through his hair in the way Eames knew he only did on rare occasions where he was stressed beyond comprehension.

The bills had come in the mail today. The bills they had no money to pay with.  
Dream-sharing had become less common over the past few years. Jobs were few and far between. Neither half of the couple had worked a job in over a year, and the money from the inception with Cobb was running low.

Arthur was understandably stressed, as was Eames, but Arthur was so much worse. There were nights, Eames knew, the point man stayed up worrying about how they would pay for their next meal.

But today, today-Arthur had been a wreck. The stress had gotten to him-gotten to them both. And they'd both just lost it. They took it out on each other.

And Eames had ended up here in an attempt to drink his stress away.

The mug clinked on the counter and shook Eames from his thoughts momentarily. "Th-thanks, mate."

A sigh left the forger's throat involuntarily. He knew he should go speak to Arthur. They didn't need a fight on top of all this. It wouldn't help, only hurt. He looked at the hands in his lap and bit his lip. He had to fix this. He couldn't loose Arthur too.

He got up, leaving his untouched alcohol behind.

* * *

Arthur didn't even look up when Eames knocked softly before walking into their shared bedroom and sitting beside him on the bed.

"Darling..." Eames wrapped his arms around the smaller man, but Arthur shoved him away, obviously still upset.

The forger sighed and replaced his arms around the slighter man, keeping them in place even as he protested. "Arthur, please don't be this way." He began to rub comforting circles in the point man's side. "I understand your stress, I do, but our arguing in this way won't help."

Arthur shook his head. "That's not what I'm worried about, Eames." He noticed the look on the other man's face and added, "I mean, I am worried. It-It's just with everything else that's going on..." He trailed off, looking towards the ground.

Eames nodded in understanding. "I know, love, I know. It's hard trying to get by." He paused. "But-but we'll be stronger because of it, I promise." He lifted the other man's chin to look him in the eye. "I love you. We'll get through this. Together."

* * *

**Author's Note: SAPPY! **

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	3. His Past Hinders Their Future

**Author's Note: So, AimlessGirl gave me an idea for a one-shot (NOW THAT SHE'S FINALLY SEEN THE MOVIE!). This isn't it. But I'm working on it. Kind of.**

**Disclaimer: I am not…Christopher Nolan…Yeah, that's the name…I think.**

* * *

Eames wasn't as shallow as everyone thought. There was a time where he had deeply and truly cared for people, he still did sometimes. He was just more careful about who he cared about. Arthur understood this.

Growing up, he'd had two brothers and his father. His mother had walked out on them just after Eames had been born. Eames hadn't minded never really knowing his mother; his father and brothers had provided him with anything he could have wanted.

Then the plane had crashed. They'd all been on vacation. Eames had been the only one to survive of his family. His brothers, his father: gone. At the age of nine, Eames had been all alone.

He moved from house to house of his mother's relatives. He didn't stay anywhere for more than a few months and he'd never grown attached to any of them; he was too afraid.

Even as an adult he continued his nomadic life. He never was in a real relationship, only one night stands. He craved the company, but feared the pain it brought. He lived like this for years...

...Until he met Arthur.

He'd had no intentions of letting the slightly younger man in, he never had. But it was inevitable. The point man was just too perfect for him.

It wasn't as if Eames had fallen for Arthur immediately; it had taken time. He'd gotten to know the other man. They'd connected, maybe not in the most...conventional way, but then again, when had Eames been conventional?

Eames couldn't pin point the exact moment he'd realized he was in love with the point man. But he remembered being absolutely terrified. It had been years since he'd let anyone in. What was he going to do?

When he'd told Arthur this, he'd felt ridiculous. It was so...stupid and soft. Eames wasn't a softie.

He was just afraid of getting his heart broken.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so the ending on this wasn't great…or good…or non-flame-able. But it was better than my other one-shot for these guys. :D**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	4. The Forger and the Point Man

**Author's Note: Okay, hopefully, this makes up for the not-so-great update yesterday. I actually wrote this during 8**

**th period…Yeah, sitting in the back has it's perks.**

**Disclaimer: Owning **_**Inception**_** is not one of the "perks" of sitting in the back of the classroom.**

* * *

Eames was a forger. He literally _lied _to make a living. Arthur knew this. He also knew that Eames was the very best at what he did.

That never bothered Arthur until now. Now that he was in a relationship with Eames, it scared him half to death. Eames was the only one who could truly get under his skin like this.

Cobb and Ariadne didn't get it; Eames loved Arthur. Arthur loved Eames. Everything should be fine. They'd been together for over a year now; why did the point man doubt it _now_?

Arthur didn't really understand it himself. He knew Eames cared about him… At least, he thought he knew. It stood to reason that the forger could be lying and Arthur could believe him. It could only be a game to the older forger. He was, after all, just that: a forger, a liar.

* * *

Arthur was a point man. He was completely serious in every way. He was calm, cool, and collected.

His attention to detail amazed him. It was beyond Eames how anyone could know so much about someone, only through research. Arthur knew everything about loved that about him. He also hated it.

This is why Eames failed to see what Arthur _saw in him_. It was common knowledge that Eames was…well, Eames. He'd slept around with almost anything that walked on two legs before Arthur had come around. Eames was a gambler, almost

to the point of addiction. He drank just as much.

The forger wasn't perfect, like everything else in Arthur's life. Eames didn't see why Arthur wanted someone with so many imperfections around ruining his perfect world.

* * *

They didn't know what to think completely. Love didn't seem like something that could be this complicated. They didn't know where this was going. Then again, they didn't care.

"…_You're waiting for a train, a train that will take you far away. You know where you hope this train will take you, but you don't know for sure. But it doesn't matter…How can it not matter where that train will take you?"_

_"Because you'll be together…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so for some reason, I just love that quote by Mal and Cobb that I used at the end. It's kind of haunting…I acutally said it about ten times the other day…Hahaha!**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	5. Rain

**Author's Note: So…I should probably be reviewing on someone else's story because they've been annoying me about it at school so much that I'm about ready to give in and review… But I'm not going to.**

**Also: I'm kind of in the middle of writing a follow up/sequel kind of thing for this…I think…Or it'll be something completely different. I'm not sure what to do with it yet… Hm….**

**Disclaimer: I'm really not smart enough to dream up Inception…**

* * *

The rain.

It reminded him so much of the other man.

Their first kiss had been, on a whim, in the rain. Their first date had found them running through the park, hand in hand, soaked to the bone. It had rained on their wedding day.

Now, it rained on the day of Arthur's funeral.

Staring up into the clouds above, he knew the rain would always be theirs.

* * *

**Author's Note: Short and depressing. Must be the house special or something. :D**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	6. Never Leaving Your Side

**Author's Note: Okay, so this (not so) little one-shot's been in the making since the second I finished the last update. :D I just couldn't find it in my heart to kill him off again… ;D**

**Also: The first name I used for Eames is 100% AimlessGirl's idea because she's amazing like that…Man, that is the perfect name….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…but I wouldn't be completely opposed to finding Joseph Gordon-Levitt or Tom Hardy at my door tomorrow… :D**

* * *

"'Ello?"

"Eames? It's Dom."

Hell. If Dom was calling at this un-godly hour, something had to be wrong. Yusuf, Ariadne, and even Saito's drunken calls at four in the morning were a common occurrence. But this was _Dom._ Something was wrong.

"Cobb? Why the hell are you calling me at four in the morning? We're not even on a job right now!"

There was a sigh from the other end of the line; it wasn't frustrated, but Eames couldn't place the emotion. "Eames…I need to talk to you—"

"Well can't it wait? Jesus, Cobb!"

"—about Arthur."

Eames froze. "What about him?" His tone was soft, nervous. He immediately regretted snapping at Dom.

"Eames…Arthur, he…" This was not good. This was not good.

"Out with it man!"

"He's been shot."

"…"

"Eames? Are you alright?"

Nothing.  
"Eames?"

"What hospital?" Eames was already dressed, car keys in hand.

"Excuse me?"

"What bloody hospital is he in Dom?"

The extractor sighed again. "Eames…listen, you're in no shape to drive—"

"How the hell would you know?"

"…I can hear it in your voice…" Eames knew he was running a tired hand through his hair without actually being there to see it. "Listen, I'll drive you. I'm just around the corner." Dom

hung up.

The ride there was silent. Eames was too worried to make conversation. Cobb saw no reason to bother with frivolous words that would be forgotten the second they reached the revolving glass doors of the hospital.

* * *

Eames gingerly pulled shut the door to room 734, careful not to wake the man full of bullet holes inside. He found Cobb in the ghost-town-esc waiting room, pacing near the wall of glass windows. "Well?"

"He looks like hell, Dom. What happened to him?" Eames fell ungracefully into a chair. His voice echoed slightly in the large room.

What had happened to Arthur? Eames had never seen him so…broken. Vulnerable. The IV's and heart monitor were like something from a nightmare.

Unfortunately, Eames had already checked his totem.

Cobb cleared his throat. "It was a freak thing." When the forger shot him a look, he shook his head. "No, really Eames, that's the scary part; nothing to do with the job at all."

Eames's brow furrowed. "It just—it doesn't make sense. If it were a hitman from another team…I'd get it. But this? Just a senseless shooting? It's just…hell, Dom. It's hell." Eames looked up at his old friend. "Do they know when he'll wake up?"

The extractor shook his head. "I have no idea."

Eames looked back to the floor. Arthur had just gone down the street to grab a drink and talk about another job with Saito while the businessman was in town. Eames had been offered a seat with them, but he'd declined saying he needed to get some sleep, he'd been up to late last night. A flirty wink at Arthur had followed the line and Eames had gotten a healthy kick to the shin.

Arthur had been walking home from the bar when he'd been attacked, alone. Had Eames gone with him, what would have happened? Surely, nothing. They wouldn't have attacked two grown men. Surely not. If Eames had gone…

"Excuse me?" The two dream team members looked up to find a middle-aged nurse standing in front of them. She was beautiful with short blonde hair and a slim figure, but you could tell the long hours and stresses of the job were beginning to age her. "Are—are either of you a mister-" She flipped through her files. "—A Mr. Alex Summers?"

Eames shot up. There was no way Arthur could possibly be awake; the timing and luck was nearly impossible. "That would be me, miss." It was their assumed names in this city.

The nurse smiled softly. "Mr. Hunter is awake. He's really not supposed to have any visitors, but I think I can bend the rules for you."

The forger's eyes widened. "How did you—"

"I've worked with a lot of people, Mr. Summers, I can tell when some ones lover is the waiting room." She turned on her heel. "Follow me."

Eames spared Dom a glance before racing to catch up with the girl.

* * *

"Arthur? Arthur, love, are you awake?" Eames winced as the door squeaked open to reveal a roomful of shadows. A slight form rested on the hospital bed.

It shifted slightly. "E—Eames?"

Eames gasped at the broken response. He spun around to find the lights and slid the light bar up slightly, just enough to allow him to make his way to Arthur's bedside without crashing into anything. He took in Arthur's appearance again, subconsciously frowning as he did so. The point man was so pale. His eyes were already bloodshot.

He sat on the bed at Arthur's side. "Arthur…" He sighed when the other man grabbed his hand gently.

Arthur's mouth turned up at the corner and he chuckled, but stopped immediately, wincing in pain. "Eames…I'm fine. I'll be okay." He stopped when he saw the other man wasn't looking at him. "Eames, look at me…There."

Eames shook his head. "I just—I just didn't expect this to happen."

Arthur visibly tensed. " Nathaniel Eames. You are not going down this path."

Eames said nothing.

"Eames, stop it. There's no logical way you can think that this is your fault." Arthur squeezed the forger's scarred hands. "It was a freak accident. There was nothing anyone could do. Had you been there, you'd be in the bed next to me. It wouldn't have made a difference, and I'm not going to let you think otherwise."

They sat there in silence for a moment before the point man spoke again. "What are you thinking about?"

Eames looked at the other man lovingly. "You." He adjusted himself so that he was lying back next to Arthur, the other man's head on his shoulder. "When you get out of here, I'm taking you to London." He sighed and closed his eyes.

Arthur grunted. "Why?"

"Because that's where my parents are, love."

"…And?"

Eames scoffed, his eyes still closed. "It'll be easier to explain to them who exactly I'm marrying when you're actually present, darling."

Arthur blinked a few times. "I—I wasn't aware I was getting married, Eames." He paused. "Not—not that I'm opposed to it, I just…why now?"

Eames opened his eyes, turning his head to look in Arthur's eyes. "Because this…incident…scared me. I thought you were gone." He paused to place a hand on the side of Arthur's face.

"And I'm never leaving your side again, Arthur. Ever."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I still love that first name for Eames…It's perfect…And I actually really like this. I'm proud of it. -*Bursts into the song "Proud"*-**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	7. Song Prompts

**Author's Note: So…AimlessGirl has already read these…She liked them…I like the second and last ones the best. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception and am not any of the many people listed below that I'm too lazy to name again. :D**

* * *

"**My First Kiss" by 3Oh3!**

In all honesty, Arthur should have expected it. Eames had a habit of doing the last thing Arthur thought he would. And Arthur never would have expected Eames to kiss him.

"**Don't You Wanna Stay" by Jason Aldean/Kelly Clarkson**  
They couldn't stay away from each other. They cared about each other too much for that. They wanted something real; they had something real. They didn't want to loose it. What they had came once in a lifetime. They couldn't throw what they had away. Whatever it was was too perfect to waste. They knew they couldn't live if they lost it. They were content to take it slow, as long as they had forever together.  
**  
"Tomorrow" by Chris Young**  
Sometimes, Arthur thought, they caused more heartache than being together was worth. He couldn't remember the last time they'd gone a whole day without fighting. Things had gotten worse since they'd gotten together during Cobb's big inception job. But they would find a way; they'd work it out. They always did.

**"Your Call" Secondhand Serenade**  
The silent phone. Their song playing on repeat. The waiting. It was like something from a bad movie. But this was real. Arthur hated it, the waiting, but refused to give in first. Eames needed to take responsibility. But every second was tearing him to pieces. He knew he loved Eames. He knew the forger loved him. But they were a volatile combination. Every fight led to this: Arthur, alone in his room, waiting for Eames's apology. He was tired of the fights. He just wanted to go home, back to Eames. When the phone rang, Arthur picked it up before the second ring.

**"The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars**  
It was lazy days like this that I loved the most. Curled up on the couch, Eames's arms around me, was one of my favorite places. Relaxing wasn't a common occurrence in this field of work; especially if you're a point man. But moments like this, with Eames, were the ones I lived for.

"**Your Song" by Mayday Parade**

Eames looked up to the sky, wishing he could make it all go away. They'd fought. Again. He loved Arthur, he really did. He wanted him to stay more than anything in the world. He'd do anything. Now, anything he said came out wrong; except "Arthur." Nothing could make that name sound wrong. He just wanted Arthur back; he'd do anything for him. They could have all the good times back. "Please, Arthur, come back. Give me one more chance. I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: I like that last one… :D**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	8. Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note: GAH! I totally blame Glee for how long it took me to update…Then again, it kind of gave me the inspiration to update in the first place… But I still love you Glee.**

**ALSO: If any of my fellow Gleeks are reading this-and I'm sure everyone already knows about it even though I found it mere days ago—read _Dalton_ by CP Coulter. Fantastic. Any fellow Rane shippers?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception or the song "Somewhere Only We Know." Unfortunately, I won't for a long time, because I'm focusing all my evil plotting on kiddnapping Shane and Reed from CP Coulter.**

* * *

Arthur's plane left in less than two hours. He put on his jacket-bought with money from the inception job they had finished the day before-and walked into the bedroom of the hotel room. Eames lay there, eyes cast at the ceiling like it held the answers to the world's questions.

After the job, Arthur had come to a realization: he loved Eames. He'd told him so when they'd reached the hotel room they'd be sharing for the night. This was only until both men left on their flights to flee the country for safety measures.

The conversation that followed the confession led to tears, a second confession similar to the first, and a night that was meant to last the two the rest of their lives.

Arthur just hadn't been aware that one night would not be enough. For either of them. The thought of leaving Eames now nearly tore his heart out.

His thoughts were shaken as he saw the forger's lips move, though he could not catch what he was saying. He listened more carefully.

"...So if you have a minute why don't we go...talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?" Arthur recognized the song and set his jaw as he stood, framed, in the doorway. Why did it have to be Eames?

"Well, darling, why don't we?" Eames was now siting up against the headboard of the bed.

Arthur crossed the room to sit next to him, his head falling onto the forger's shoulder, their hands intertwined. "Eames..." Arthur sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Eames frowned when Arthur shot him a look. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Arthur closed his eyes. "I do...but it doesn't mean I want to talk about it."

"You can't honestly think I'm just going to let you leave me after that, can you?"

Arthur turned to face him, looking much older. "Eames...We have to. We'll get caught...and there's no way in Hell you're going to get killed  
because I wanted to be with you for just a little bit longer." Arthur looked at his watch. "I have to go." He made to leave, but Eames caught his wrist.

"I love you." Eames's eyes smoldered, pain etched into his features. Arthur felt he could lose himself in those eyes.

"I have to go." He pulled his hand gently from the other's grasp. "I'm sorry." Again, he turned to go. When he reached the bedroom door, he paused.

"I love you, Eames."

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, so AimlessGirl has read this, and I actually she was sent the full thing. I'm pretty sure it got cut off after Arthur sat by Eames. Probably better that way because then I live… :D**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	9. Just Say You're Not Into It

**Author's Note: Okay, so this originally started as a re-write of my first one-shot for them…Then, well, I was listening to "Just Say You're Not Into It" by Mayday Parade and it got all sad… :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own-ith. (I'm reading Macbeth so I'm talking…weird..er than usual…)**

* * *

Eames looked up as the pilot's voice rang out over the intercom. "Attention, we will be landing in Seattle, Washington in approximately twenty minutes…" Twenty minutes. He'd be home and be back to Arthur.

Arthur. God, what was he going to say to him? What could he say to him? God, what had happened? How could he have—

His thoughts were shaken. "Sir? Sir? Sir—We've landed sir." Eames looked up to see the blonde flight attendant (the very same who had flirted with him shamelessly earlier) was glaring at him in anger; an attempt to disguise her anger was not made.

He plane was completely empty save for him.

* * *

Arthur jumped slightly at the knock on his door, narrowly avoiding dropping tonight's meal—pasta primavera—onto the kitchen floor. He set it on the table and called into the living room. "Ashley? Could you get that, dear?"

A young, tinkling voice called back, "Yeah, Dad." He heard her footsteps lightly tap on the hardwood.

Arthur walked toward the study. "Jonathan? Jonathan, dinner's ready. We're having—"

"Dad!" The ten-year-old's voice rang in from the entryway. "Daddy! This guy at the door wants to talk to you!"

Arthur grinned slightly, shaking his head. His life was a jumbled mess—one he wouldn't trade for anything in the w— He froze when he saw the man in the door.

Heavy build that would wrap around him each night. Strawberry blonde hair he had loved to run his fingers through. Full lips that tasted so sweet. Smoky eyes that would set his heart on fire. The confidence that practically oozed from him.

Eames.

Arthur stood frozen for a moment before his past life as a point man helped him regain control of himself. "Ashley? Why don't you go tell your father dinner is ready? Go…go ahead and eat. Nathaniel—Mr. Eames and I won't speak long; I should be along soon." The girl looked between her father and this stranger, realizing there was something between them she didn't understand, before hurrying off.

Arthur said nothing, but motioned for the other man to come in. they made their way to the living room, Eames looking around and taking in how much had changed since he had called these halls home. They say in chairs at opposite sides of the room. Arthur had his head in his hands; Eames wrung his hands nervously.

"Why are you here, Eames?" The former point man's voice was rough, tired. Eames recognized it from when the other man had used when a job had particularly worried him.

Eames's hands shook. "…I—I thought you would wait for me Arthur…"

"…Eames…I—" The other man shook his head and sighed. "It's been _ten years._ Ten years. Ten years without a letter, without a call." He rubbed his temples before looking up at the other man. "What did you expect me to do? I thought you we dead… I couldn't take care of the children alone…"

"The kids," Eames said as if it had suddenly dawned on him. "Oh God, Arthur, the kids…Do they hate me?"

The retired point man's eyes knit together. "Eames…they don't remember you; Ashley was two when you left, Jason couldn't even speak. They think Jonathan is their real father. That's why Ashley had no idea who you were when she answered the door."

The forger winced. "You…you never told her who I was? There were never any pictures?"

"No."

"Arthur…" He looked betrayed.

Arthur immediately became defensive. "What did you want me to tell them, Eames? That their real father was a criminal? Running from the law because he couldn't let go of the dream-addiction like I could? Is that what you wanted them to think of you?" Eames put his head down and said nothing. "I didn't think so."

They said nothing for a long time. Neither was quite sure how to act around the other man, knowing how he felt about the other but not knowing for the other felt for him. Eames spoke first.

"Jonathan?"

Arthur shut his eyes. "Yes."

Eames swallowed. "I see…" He stood up. "Well, I hope you two are happy together; I wish you two the best of luck in…whatever it is you do now, Arthur." He brushed imaginary dust from his slacks. "Goodbye."

Arthur had crossed the room, an arm on the other man's bicep, before he was aware of what was happening. "Eames…I—" He stopped, words gone from him as he looked into the other man's eyes.

Eames looked at Arthur, memorizing his face. "…I love you…"

Arthur swallowed. "I love you."

Eames jerked back as if he had been slapped. "No, Arthur, no you don't. You don't." His face twisted in a mix of emotion. "…You can't…You have Jonathan and the kids. We—we can't…"

Eames let out a breath before racing to the door, each step becoming more difficult as he moved away from Arthur. He reached the front door and cast one final look over his shoulder at Arthur's tear-streaked face.

"…Goodbye, love…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Woah…That was…depressing…But that's two one-shots posted in a day! WOO!**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	10. Twentyfive Sentences

**Author's Note: Alright, so there's no real reason this hasn't been updated other than the fact that I haven't had anything to update with. Hopefully, this is a start to a long line of updates. :D**

**Thanks to AimlessGirl for giving me basically all of the prompt ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own…**

* * *

1. _Throats._ They were either at each other's throats or sticking their tongues down them.

2. _Help._ "Arthur, darling, a little help moving the crib would be lovely."

3. _Realize._ "You realize that his tormenting you is Eames's way of flirting, don't you?"

4. _Couch._ It wasn't surprising to find Eames slipping on the couch on any given night; Arthur kicked.

5. _Porcelain._ After Eames used his lamp to massacre a spider, Arthur decided they couldn't have nice things.

6. _American._ Their relationship was like the Revolutionary War all over again.

7. _Midnight._ April wasn't surprised to come home at midnight to find her dads waiting for her.

8. _Wander._ Arthur wandered the city streets, cigarette in hand, desperately trying to forget him.

9. _Home._ Even though he was really across the pond, anywhere Arthur was felt like home.

10. _Once_. Eames had to ask only once before Arthur said, "Yes."

11. _Only._ Only Eames could make Arthur blush on a whim.

12. _Healing._ After Ariadne and Arthur's break up, Eames knew he couldn't try anything; Arthur was still healing.

13. _Chance._ "You had a second chance and you went right back to her; am I not enough?"

14. _Poker._ Poker had taught him to hide emotions from everything and everyone.

15._ Wind._ Eames was like the wind; you couldn't hold him back, but you enjoyed him while he was there.

16._ Dance._ Music drifted through Eames's IHome and Arthur looked up from his book as Eames held out a hand asking, "Care to dance, lovey?"

17. _Piano._ Eames sat down at the piano, tears streaming down his face, and began to play their song.

18._ Is_. No other man is more opposite from him or will ever be as perfect for him.

19. _Silence._ Every fight ended this way-with bitter silence.

20. _Despite._ Despite his usual disapproval of couples working the same job, Cobb had to admit they were good together.

21. _Unexpected._ Eames's proposal was unexpected-but Arthur's "yes" was even more so.

22. _Knew._ Arthur knew falling for Eames would only tear him apart...but he couldn't help himself.

23. _Couldn't._ Arthur couldn't take the forger back; he couldn't put himself through that again.

24. _Twenty-four._ Twenty-four beers to many later, both of them had found their way out of the closet.

25. _Reality._ Eames watched Arthur silently as he slept and realized that if this was a dream he didn't want to wake up.

* * *

**Author's Note: It was actually really nice to get back into the Arthur/Eames stuff… Really nice. I love these guys. Thanks to anyone who still actually reads!**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	11. Yes

**Author's Note: LOVE THIS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur or Eames…Man, these guys really need a couple name…**

* * *

Really, Dominic Cob should have expected something like this. Eames in the same room as Arthur was always problematic, nearly always catastrophic. Dom should have had this much foresight.

But he didn't.

So when Ariadne suggested they invest in a bulletin board for the warehouse, Dom agreed. It would have been perfectly fine had Eames not noticed it.

* * *

Dom walked into the warehouse early Tuesday morning to find Ariadne and Yusuf standing in front of the bulletin board. Ariadne had a delicate hand over her mouth, stifling a giggle. Yusuf wore his patented dopey smirk.

"What's so funny?"

Yusuf chuckled and pointed to a note on the board. In big, typed print it read:

**Wanted: A girlfriend for Arthur. Must be willing to put up with Arthur. Contact Eames for more information.**

* * *

Ariadne grinned as Arthur stormed through the warehouse. "EAMES!" He yelled as he approach the other man who was sitting at his desk. A game of solitaire was frozen on his computer screen.

"Yes, darling?"

The point man thrust the paper into Eames's face. "What, pray tell, is this?"

"Well, Arthur, it seems to be a piece of paper." Eames smirked.

Arthur glared at him before stalking off. "At least get your facts right before pulling an idiotic stunt like that."

* * *

**Wanted: A muzzle for Eames. Contact Arthur with more information.**

Eames laughed when he looked at the board the next morning. "Well...That was certainly worth the reaction."

* * *

**Wanted: A boyfriend for Arthur. Still must be willing to put up with Arthur. Contact Eames for more information.  
**  
Yusuf grinned like the Cheshire Cat as Arthur walked into the warehouse upon returning from his lunch break. "Hey, Arthur," he called.

The point man's eyes followed to where the chemist's were looking and he groaned as he made his way to the board. "What on Earth could he possibly have...EAMES! THIS MEANS WAR, GOD DAMNIT!"

* * *

The next day, a note was placed on the bulletin board. Very formal and precise, it read:

**Mr. Eames, if these ridiculous bulletins continue, I will be very put out.-Arthur**

Yusuf grinned at Ariadne as Arthur pinned a note on the board on the other side of the room. "I give them a week before they're together."

The architect giggled. "Three days, tops."

Dom laughed as he walked by, holding out a twenty-dollar bill. "Put me down for forty-eight hours."

* * *

**Now really, Arthur, must you write notes like this? It's rather childish. (Also-because I know you'll be pouting as you read this- darling, you look adorable.)-Eames.**

Arthur glared at the messy chicken-scratch that made it's way across the paper.

Eames grabbed his jacket from the coat rack, slipping it on over his pink paisley shirt. "See, I told you, darling. Utterly adorable."

* * *

**Wanted: A certified doctor to diagnose Eames's serious mental condition(s). Contact Arthur with any and all information.**

Eames smirked at the paper, chuckling quietly at the rise he had been able to get from the point man, as he made his way to Arthur's desk. He placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Darling, surely you don't mean that."

Arthur pretended to focus on his files, keeping his back to Eames, but he shivered-hyper aware of the other man's touch. He said nothing.

Eames leaned in, his cheek ghosting the point man's face. His breath was hot on Arthur's face. He trailed his thumb along the point man's jaw, and Arthur swallowed. "The only thing that could ever drive me crazy, love, is you." Eames laughed, spun on his heel, and left the room.

* * *

**Wanted: the address and business hours of a high-end, Arthur-worthy restaurant. Preferably serves seafood. –Eames**

Arthur's brow furrowed as he read the note. Paying no mind to the warehouse door opening and closing as the forger walked in, he frowned, wondering what the other man was up to.

Meanwhile, Eames shrugged off his jacket, grinning to himself before clearing his throat, catching Arthur's attention immediately. "Hello, darling."

"What's this?" Arthur inclines his head to the board.

Eames simply shrugged, grinning. He reached into pocket, past his poker chip, and pulled out a sheet of paper, handing it to Arthur.

Arthur shot him a look, unfolding the sheet. "..._Dinner? Seven p.m. Tomorrow evening_?" He paused. "Eames, what are you...?" He let the question trail off as Eames looked at him questioningly.

He opened his mouth to reply, but Eames "shhh"ed him. "Write it down."

Rolling his eyes, Arthur did as he was told. He walked over to his desk, grabbing a pen and Post-It. He wrote down a single word before casually making his way back to the forger, handing him the note.

Eames's eyes lit up as he read the single word on the paper, leaning in and placing his hands on Arthur's hips. The note fell to the floor.

**Yes.**

* * *

**Author's Note: STILL LOVING THIS! Gah! …And I'm pretty sure no one reads this anymore so I'm talking to myself…That's okay, I'm cool enough for that.**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


	12. NASCAR or Museums

**Author's Note: I really don't know if I like this. Oh well. It's an update, isn't it? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur or Eames. Only the plot line is mine. :/**

* * *

"Arthur, love?" Eames heard a grunt from the bed next to him. "Darling, we need to talk about something."

There was an irritated sigh as Arthur rolled over to face his boyfriend of three years...Had it really been that long? "Eames, what could possibly so important that you needed to wake me at four in the morning?" The dream team's (Yusuf's name, not his) point man yawned groggily and rubbed at his eyes.

Eames reached the short distance to grip the other man's hand, tracing lazy circles in his palm. "Love...Have-have you been feeling up to par lately? Even Yusuf feels you've been a little off, darling," Eames whispered, terms of endearment falling from his lips like curses usually did.

Arthur grunted before rolling back over. "Go to sleep, Eames."

* * *

Eames looked across the warehouse-turned-office to frown at Arthur's back. He was hunched over files, per usual, but lately he'd seemed...different. He'd eaten even less, stayed up pouring over his work even later. He was even more on-edge.

He crossed the floor to stand behind Arthur, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Love..."

The point man sighed, his shoulders loosening slightly under the forger's touch. "Eames..." He seemed to shake him self a bit. "Eames...What do you want? I'm working..."

"As you always are lately, darling. More so than usual." Eames spun Arthur around in his office chair to face him. "Arthur, love, is something wrong?"

Arthur froze for a split second before frowning. "What would make you think something was wrong?"

"Darling," Eames sighed as he sat on the point man's desk. "You seem...preoccupied, love. What is it?"

"Eames..." The point man sighed, knowing the conversation would inevitably end in a fight. "I really don't want to have this conversation; not here, not now."

"Arthur-"

"Eames. Please." The two men locked eyes, the forger nodding as he walked away.

"Later. At home."

* * *

Arthur said nothing when he opened the door to their shared apartment and found Eames sitting in the chair, coffee in hand, as if he had been expecting him. "Arthur, love."

Arthur smirked slightly and shrugged out of his jacket when the forger crossed the room to wrap his arms around the smaller man. "Eames."

They made their way over to the couch, Eames never letting go, consequently pulling Arthur onto in lap, arms around his waist. "What's wrong, darling?"

Arthur fidgeted slightly. "Nothing."

Eames tightened his grip on the other man, leaning forward to nuzzle his cheek. "Darling," he drawled. "Tell me. You know you want to."

The point man sighed, lying down so his back was flush against the Brit's chest. "Eames...do you remember our first date?"

Eames chuckled, bouncing both of them in the slightest way possible. "Of course I do, love. You thought we were going to the Smithsonian. I, on the other hand, thought we were going to a NASCAR race. We arrived home very drunk with a foam finger. Unfortunately, we were never allowed back at that museum."

The corners of the American's mouth turned up. "Yes...but I was actually referring to what you said when we walked home."

Eames smiled. "I told you I loved you, and offered to marry you then and there. And I was completely serious."

"...And I said?"

Eames ran a hand up the point man's arm. "You said that I—what was your American wording?—had to have a screw loose to be proposing on the first date."

"Well…I was just thinking that…if you still wanted to that we could…" Arthur rolled over and buried his head into Eames's chest, as if he was embarrassed.

Eames smirked, burying his face into the point man's hair. "Of course I still want to."

The younger man looked up, looking into the other man's eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, Arthur." Eames smiled wistfully at him. "Marry me, darling?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, Eames putting his face in Arthur's over-gelled hair? Ew…but I had to put it in—it seemed fitting. :D**

**Peace, Love, Mark, and Iggy.**

**Kierstin.**


End file.
